Tras la Amistad
by HHrldg.Black
Summary: Ella era la que siempre estaba allí. Con él. Como debe ser. Apoyándolo, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo… Amándolo en secreto. Todo hasta que un día no pudo más, liberando todo a gritos, todo lo que guardaba desde hace mucho tiempo.[H&H] [¡Terminado!].
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes, lugares, etc. Pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a todo aquel que haya comprado derechos.

"Tras la Amistad"

_Por: HHrldg.Black_

**Para todos aquellos que creen en esta hermosa pareja.**

**Capítulo 1: " El comienzo de algo…confuso."**

Era extraño, de pronto empezó a notar pequeñas cosas, pequeños detalles que antes no percibía, quizás por distracción o por el sólo hecho de que, sus sentimientos y forma de pensar era distinta…cuando se refería a él.

No lo entendía, pero inevitablemente, poco a poco fue notando su presencia como un chico, ya que siempre había estado a su lado como amigo. Poco a poco sus miradas conectadas se fueron convirtiendo en una necesidad. Poco a poco su ausencia fue notoria cuando él a su lado no estaba e inevitable fue mirar a su alrededor para comprobar donde él se encontraba. Poco a poco un sentimiento surgió en ella. Poco a poco, segundo a segundo, la mirada de ella sobre él sufrió un cambio.

Sin darse cuenta.

Aún así, llevaba días sintiéndose de esa manera, sintiendo en su pecho el peso que le causaba el saber que Harry no la quería como ella a él. Que Harry no la tomaba en cuenta. Que pasaba desapercibida ante lo ojos de su mejor amigo, al igual que a los ojos de Hogwarts completo, aunque a ella sólo le importaba él.

Le era duro aceptar que al dueño de los ojos _verde esmeralda_ ella no fuera tan importante como era él para ella. Lo indispensable que podría llegar a ser él. Sin embargo, ella para él no significaba lo mismo.

Cuanto tiempo mintiendo por él, hasta aquel día que no soportó más la tortura de vivir sin ser querida por su mejor amigo…

-¡Estoy harta de todo esto, Harry! Quisiera…Quisiera que tú…sé que no puede ser…lo sé, pero si sólo…si tú hicieras el mínimo intento de…-murmuraba con tristeza antes de exclamar- ¡¿Alguna vez me haz extrañado¿Cuando estábamos peleados¿Alguna vez me haz defendido de Ron cuando sabes que tengo la razón¡No¿Y sabes por qué¡Porque no quieres que vuelva ocurrir lo que pasó en cuarto¡Cuando ustedes no se hablaban¡Extrañabas a Ron y querías que las cosas se arreglaran pronto! Conmigo es todo muy aburrido ¿no? Prefieres estar con él que conmigo. Si tuvieras que elegir lo elegirías a él. ¡De hecho ya quedó claro en la segunda prueba del torneo, ese mismo año¡Ron era la persona a la cual tú ibas a rescatar¿No lo ves¡Conmigo te puedes enojar sin sentirte culpable!...Creo…Creo que…si yo no estuviera…si yo me fuera… no me extrañarías. No te haría falta… ¡No te darías cuenta!

-¡No digas tonterías, Hermione!

-¡No son tonterías¡Es la verdad¡Dime que prefieres estar conmigo antes que con Ron¡Dímelo!-Hermione se secó el rostro con el dorso de la mano, y sin esperar respuesta, siguió hablando-¿lo ves? Ron es mucho más importante para ti…

-¡Eres mi mejor amiga¡Eres…!-

-¡Eso es sólo un título! El ser tu mejor amiga implicaría que me…que me extrañaras cuando no estoy¡que me quisieras como tal! No disfrutas el estar conmigo como lo haces cuando estas con Ron…-las lágrimas caían se sus ojos y la expresión de tristeza en su voz le rompía el corazón a Harry.-Yo no soy tu mejor amiga…Tú no lo sientes así…

Harry guardó silencio, mirándola, observando el profundo dolor que expresaban sus ojos, dolor que era demostrado por las lágrimas que viajaban en el rostro de ella. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma. Por su culpa y sólo de él, Hermione estaba así. Por su falta de cariño hacia ella. Y Hermione creía que él no la quería como su mejor amiga que era…

-¿lo ves?-murmuró ella dolorosamente-¿Te das cuenta?-un sollozo escapó se su garganta mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos- ¡Tal vez así sea mejor!-exclamó desahogándose.- ¡Mi opinión siempre te ha importado muy poco¡Lo que yo te digo o hago¿Sabes acaso cuál es mi color favorito¡Por muy insignificante que te parezca es un dato que los mejores amigos conocen¡Y tú no sabes el mío! –Volvió a sollozar involuntariamente y se secó con brusquedad el rostro antes de subir por las escaleras sin cenar, no sin antes decir- ¡Es simple de ver! Y no lo niegues porque es verdad… ¡Sabes que todo lo que te digo es verdad!... Quizás sea mejor separarnos… ¡Para ti todo será igual! Sólo un adorno que te acompañaba siempre, desaparecerá de tu vista…quizás nunca estuvo en ella...

OoOoOo

Confundido se recostó en su cama luego de haber cerrado los doseles. Quería estar solo. Pensar en lo que había ocurrido para poder así encontrar la manera de hacer que Hermione estuviera de nuevo con _ellos_…"Tu color favorito es el _verde esmeralda_…te lo escuché murmurar en la encuesta de Parvati a principio de año…"susurró con amargura sin darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

OoOoOo

¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? Había intentado hablar con ella todo el día, la había esperado para desayunar, aunque luego se enteró por Lavender de que ella había salido mucho antes de que él se despertara, siquiera.

La había buscado por muchas partes, aulas vacías, la sala común, pasillos, todo en el interior de Hogwarts, y cuando iba a salir a los terrenos, recordó el Mapa del Merodeador.

Buscó con la mirada el nombre de "Hermione Granger" y supo que efectivamente se encontraba a orillas del lago.

Caminó hacia ella con lentitud, sin querer asustarla, ella lo había estado evitando en las clases y pasillos.

Observó al caminar hacia ella, sus ojos tristes y apagados que miraban el lago, sin percatarse de su presencia hasta que tomó asiento junto a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó ella en un tono bastante más frío de lo que Harry hubiese querido

-Vengo a hablar contigo, quiero saber qué es lo que te ocurre…

-¿no te quedó claro ayer?-cuestionó para luego agregar en el tono que Harry, recientemente descubierto, no le agradaba para nada.- ¿Todo te lo tienen que explicar?

-No me hables así, yo no he hecho nada para que tú…--

-¡Ése es precisamente el problema¡No haz hecho nada, Harry¡No…!

-¡Si no me explicas qué es lo que te ocurre, obviamente yo no entenderé¡Dímelo!-exigió- ¡quiero saber qué te molesta para poder arreglar las cosas!

-¡Pero yo no quiero arreglarlas!

El ambiente quedó en un duro y pesado silencio, sólo mirándose…Harry observándola como si recién la conociera y Hermione… Hermione mirándolo con dolor.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo pero no lo hizo.

Y quizás ése fue su error.

Porque a penas él se dio media vuelta para volver al castillo, derrotado y con un sentimiento inexplicable en el pecho, las lágrimas volvieron a escapar de los ojos de Hermione, como habían hecho durante toda la noche anterior.

Recordaba cuando había querido terminar con toda la mentira que vivía a diario, la noche en la que lo esperó, sin importar la hora que fuera.

_Las llamas frente a ella se negaban a extinguir, era media noche pero el sueño aún no se apoderaba de ella. Quería verlo nuevamente no le importaba esperarlo. Terminar con todo de una vez, o quizás empezar algo nuevo. Algo que la haría feliz._

_El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió dando paso a la persona la cual ella esperaba con tantas ansias._

_-Hola-lo saludó, sin ser capaz de hablar más._

_-Hola-pronunció él un tanto sorprendido por la presencia de ella allí-¿Aún no te vas a dormir?_

_-Ya vez que no…-respondió sonriéndole-te quería esperar, además no tengo sueño_

_-…Gracias.-se sinceró Harry._

_Ella negó con la cabeza restándole importancia._

_Lo miró detenidamente durando unos segundos, pero le bastó para saber que no era el momento indicado. Él estaba cansado. Decidió que la conversación tomara un rumbo distinto del que ella quería en un principio._

_-¿Y¿Mucho por limpiar?_

_-Snape se empeñó para que quedara mas sucia que de costumbre-dijo, dejándose caer sobre el sofá, a un lado de ella._

_-Pues es tu último castigo con él…debes controlarte, Harry. Sabes que busca cualquier pretexto para hacerte enojar. Con suerte alcancé a retener a Ron, porque sino también hubiese estado castigado, por eso no me di cuenta que tu habías…-- _

_-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Siempre te insulta o no te toma en cuenta cuando pide respuestas y cuando se las das, nos resta puntos por una u otra razón. Es un…a demás que esa… ¡Parkinson! Y ¡Snape no hizo nada!_

_-No me afecta lo que diga Parkinson y lo de Snape tampoco me daña._

_-te afectó la otra vez, Hermione.-dijo mirándola- Aunque debo admitir que luego le diste su merecido-añadió sonriendo. Ella sólo pudo responderle de igual forma._

No había tenido el valor aún siendo Gryffindor, no se había arriesgado a perder su amistad. Pero ahora, a pesar de no habérsele declarado…Lo había perdido.

OoOoOo

Él decidió acostarse temprano ya que no tendrían clases en la tarde y no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Excepto a ella, diciéndole que todo había sido un sueño, y que entre ellos, todo seguía como siempre.

No durmió mucho, la verdad, bastante poco. Pero el sentimiento de culpa no lo dejaba, y él tampoco hacía un gran esfuerzo. Necesitaba saber en qué él había fallado. Y era él, porque el día anterior se había enterado de que las cosas entre Ron y Hermione, iban…igual que siempre.

_-¿No está enojada contigo?-le había dicho ayer, con un tono asombrado_

_-pues no… -respondió su pelirrojo amigo, luego de haber escuchado la discusión por boca de Harry.-Ya te lo he dicho, aunque… está un poco…extraña…_

_-¿extraña?_

_-así es, es como si…creo que te hecha de menos…-_

Le gustaba pensar que así fuera, pues él sentía lo mismo. Pero había una barrera, invisible, pero estaba. Marcada con las palabras "Yo no quiero arreglarlas" y escritas con el resentimiento de él.

También sabía que se negaba hablar del tema.

_-Yo le pregunté inocentemente, ya sabes, intentando que ella no me descubriera, el por qué ustedes no se hablaban y ya no andaban juntos para todos lados, como antes… Pero me descubrió, lo siento, me dijo "Conmigo no juegues Ronald, ya sé que sabes lo que ocurrió", y ya no pude preguntarle más, porque se enojó un poco y me hizo hacer el ensayo de pociones yo solo._

No entendía, definitivamente no entendía, Sabía que su amigo valoraba a Hermione, pero no tanto como él. Quizás él se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo valiosa que era. Ó quizás la forma de Ron de la cual demostraba afecto era distinta a la de los demás, y aún así, Hermione lo notaba.

Probablemente fuesen las dos cosas.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡ Hola Gente ! Ohh, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que publiqué aquí uu, pero al fin he vuelto . Lo que pasó fué que todas las historias que había escrito en mis momentos de inspiración se fueron cuando formatearon mi pc . Pero bueno, lo que importa es la nueva Historia que arriba de esto, tenemos ... _"Tras la Amistad". _Creo que la historia tendrá cuatro capítulos, como del mismo tamaño que éste...No creo demorar tanto en actualizar ya que los tengo todos en el compu :P. 

Ojalá les guste, y... **DEJEN REVIEWS**... Si lo leen, dejen uno... para saber cómo estuvo y qué puedo cambiar. En cómo estoy según ustedes... Se los agradecería muchísimo... :). Desde una E de "Extraordinario" hasta una T de "Troglodita" .

Saludos a todos los que leen, y me dejan review :)

HHrldg.Black.


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes, lugares, etc. Pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a todo aquel que haya comprado derechos.

"Tras la Amistad"

_Por: HHrldg.Black_

**Para todos aquellos que creen en esta hermosa pareja.**

**Capítulo 2: " Si antes era confuso...¡Ahora mucho más! "**

Con el tiempo él había sentido el cariño de las personas hacia él, sólo desde cuando entró a Hogwarts, y el más demostrativo fue el de Hermione.

Con sus abrazos, consejos, ayudas, apoyo…El Apoyo que sólo ella le demostró ciegamente, cuando nadie más creía en él. Ella siempre había estado a su lado. Hasta altas horas ensayando el hechizo que le salvaría la vida. Preocupada por que él no se matara sobre la escoba. Preocupada por lo que los dementotes pudiesen hacerle. Abrazándolo mientras lo felicitaba por lo bien que lo había hecho. Mirándolo con severidad cuando dejaba algo de lado siendo de gran importancia, y él argumentando que tenía siglos para realizarlo. Aconsejándolo cuando de chicas se trataba. Salvándole la vida. Ayudándole a salvar la de su padrino…Su padrino…

Sintió el corazón encogerse de tristeza, se sentía solo, tan solo, sin ellos. Sin Sirius…Sin Hermione a su lado.

Luego, no se levantó para desayunar.

OoOoOo

-¡Harry!-exclamó Ron al entrar al cuarto de los chicos de sexto año. El aludido quiso hacerse el dormido, cerrando los ojos y sin mover un solo músculo.- ¡Harry!-volvió a insistir, él no se sentía con el entusiasmo de abrir los ojos. Inconscientemente unas lágrimas se habían deslizado de sus ojos pensando en su padrino y…ella, horas antes.- ¡Ya es hora de almorzar, Harry!-le dijo moviéndolo, tan exageradamente que hubiese sido imposible no despertar con semejante movimiento, resignado, se volteó a mirarlo. No sin antes, mientras volteaba, pasar una mano por debajo de sus ojos para comprobar que no haya rastro de haber estado llorando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡ya es hora del almuerzo¡Faltaste a todas las clases de la mañana¡Adivinación, Transformaciones y Encantamientos! Tuve que inventarle excusas a Trelawney, creo que no me creyó, porque cuando salí me dijo _"El nacido a fines de Julio, está enfermo, algo le hace falta, siendo apoderado de un vacío que no creyó sentir en esa situación…Debe apresurarse, sólo así se dará cuenta de lo que nunca pensó que pudiera suceder"._ ¡Está loca! Y esas tonterías. No estás enfermo ¿verdad? –añadió. Harry no respondió. Ron esperó en silencio pero nada sucedió.

-¿Y bien¿Por qué no asististe a clases?

-No me sentía bien-respondió el peli-azabache, secamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-¿Por qué me hablas así?

-No te estoy hablando de ninguna forma.

Ron lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

-No me gusta que Hermione esté así conmigo siendo que tú eres el que no la valora.

-Si la valoro. Sólo que ahora más que antes. No lo sé… creo que se ha dado cuenta… qué se yo como son las chicas.

Harry apartó la vista hacia la ventana. Aún con el vacío en su interior.

Ron le siguió contando.

-a McGonagall, le dije que estabas enfermo (la idea la saqué de Trelawney), ella me miró como lo hace Hermione cuando no hacemos los deberes y Flitwick no me dijo nada.-finalizó.

OoOoOo

Era un nuevo día, otro sin conversar con Hermione. Una verdadera tortura. Sin poder decirle…No sabía qué le diría.

No podía explicar cómo se sentía en aquel momento¿decepcionado quizás¿Decepcionado de que su mejor amiga le reclame falta de atención y que de un momento para otro no quisiera volver a ser su amiga, Negarse a arreglar las cosas entre ellos¿Cómo no sentirse decepcionado?

Todo era inútil, intentó despejarse volando en su Saeta de Fuego, por los campos de Quidditch, soltando la snitch, intentando distraerse con la mirada fija en la pelotita dorada y con alas, pero el que su mejor amiga se la haya regalado, no ayudaba mucho, pues el sólo hecho de ver inscrita en ella, "Siempre estaré Contigo" palabras que rodeaban la pequeña Snitch, lo hacía sentir tristeza y ganas de sentir sus brazos rodeándolo…Como quizás antes, nunca había sentido. Volar no lo estaba haciendo sentir bien como lo hacía antes. La sensación de que estaba "en su elemento" no tenía influencia ahora en él.

Habían pasado cuatro días, cuatro largos y tristes días en los cuales se limitaba a observarla desde lejos. Sentía una presión en el pecho cuando la veía y un vacío cuando no. No podía creer que alguna vez fuera capaz de no hablarle durante días sin sentir demasiado remordimiento, cuando estaban en tercero y Hagrid los había llamado para decirles que Hermione estaba mal y lo visitaba constantemente. Se sintió aún peor. Esa era una de las razones del comportamiento de Hermione. Y ella se lo había dicho. _"¡Conmigo te puedes enojar sin sentirte culpable!"_.

Al principio pudo ver la tristeza que ella también reflejaba en sus ojos, cuando él quiso entrar y ella salir de la sala común de Gryffindor, luego de la cena.

Se habían mirado a los ojos y fue allí cuando lo pudo notar, por pocos segundos, y Harry hubiese jurado que ella había movido los dedos de sus manos que tenía a cada lado. En un instante pensó que ella quiso abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo, sintió una repentina sacudida en el estómago y sólo Merlín sabía cuanto él deseó que ella se hubiese dejado llevar por aquél instinto…pero no fue así. La mirada de Hermione se volvió fría antes de pasar por su lado sin decir nada.

Eran las seis más un cuarto de la tarde, y decidió ir a visitar a Hagrid. De pronto lo recordó y se recriminó por no ir antes. No le volvería a pasar lo que pasó con Hermione. Aunque a su vez, también estaba decidido a recuperarla. Era muy importante para él como para dejarla ir. Ella había hecho muchas cosas por él.

Recorrió el camino no a paso rápido como tampoco lento. Quizás Hagrid ya estuviera enterado de su pelea con Hermione. Quizás pudiera aconsejarlo.

Llegó, y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta tocó tres veces, e inmediatamente después de escucharon los ladridos de Fang.

-¡Soy yo, Hagrid…Harry!-exclamó por sobre el ruido que el animal hacía.

La puerta se abrió y la cara de Hagrid se asomó

-¡Harry¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Pasa, pasa-dijo después haciéndose a un lado de la puerta.

Él entró y mientras se sacaba la chaqueta (Hagrid tenía encendida la chimenea), lo saludó.

-Siento no venir antes-murmuró él.

Levantó la cabeza y la vio. Hermione estaba sentada frente a la mesa que Hagrid tenía con dos tazas de té.

Hagrid se apresuró en hablar para que ninguno de los dos se fuera.

-Ron me contó, cuando nos vimos en el almuerzo que no habías asistido a las clases de la mañana. A ninguna. ¿Qué clase de alumno eres, Harry?-lo regañó-Y ahora sé que no estabas enfermo.

-Yo…-pronunció él.

-Y tú, Hermione. –Lo interrumpió el semigigante- No le dijiste nada. Faltar a tres clases seguidas es perder materia, Harry. Puede que hayan pasado detalles importantes… Seguro Hermione te pasa los apuntes… ¿verdad Hermione?

Harry no entendía. ¿Hagrid aún no sabía nada?

-Yo…Hagrid, tú…Nosotros…-balbuceó ella, se preguntaba lo mismo que Harry en ese momento.

-¿tratas de decirme que es verdad esa tontería de que están peleados?  
Ella asintió levemente y sólo una vez, como si le costara admitirlo. Como se le doliera admitirlo.

Hagrid bufó.

Se apartó de los dos para ver la tetera que humeaba, mientras Harry la miraba a ella.

Se acercó lentamente y se hincó frente a ella.

-Hermione-murmuró. Deseaba que lo perdonara con todo su ser. Consiguió que ella levantara la mirada. Al principio tan fría como aquella vez que se encontraron fuera de la sala común, pero luego… al instante en el que sus miradas chocaron, cambió. Cambió al ver la mirada de súplica que Harry tenía.-Perdóname…por favor.-murmuró posando sus manos en la cintura de ella, queriendo abrazarla, sentirla cerca… Ella lo abrazó. Ambos estrechándose con fuerza. No queriendo separarse más. Nunca más…

Era como haber perdido un gran peso de encima. Como si de pronto pudiera volver a sonreír. Como si volviera a ser capaz de sentir felicidad. Sentía emoción de volver a estar con ella. La escuchó sollozar y tomando en cuenta sus palabras, le acarició la espalda suavemente y sin romper el abrazo se sentó a su lado.

-Te eché de menos…-murmuró él. A pesar de que le era extraño expresar sus sentimientos de aquella forma.

-Y yo a ti…

Harry la separó unos pocos centímetros y con sus pulgares secó todo rastro de lágrima que ella pudiera tener.

Hermione le sonrió y Harry no pudo sentirse mas complacido.

Sin detenerse a pensar, se acercó lentamente y acortando la distancia entre ambos…la besó. Todo se desvaneció, olvidó todo lo que pudiera haber a su alrededor, lo que pudiese haber antes y lo que pudiese suceder después. Sólo la besó…siendo correspondido y sintiéndose completo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Hola Gente! aahh, aquí el segundo cap, sé que no es muy largo, pero taaaan corto tampoco es ¿o si:/. Otra cosa... el título de este cap... lo siento, no se me ocurría otro y estoy subiendo algo apurada hoy xD. Cambiando de tema : 

¡Muchas gracias a : **Sofi Potter**, **kren**, **LoeWe.Fall**, **anassie** y **Ruby P. Black**, por dejarme un review en el cap anterior! . Creo que subiré así como lo estoy haciendo, es decir, día por medio, a lo mucho dos.

He estado pensando uu o mas bien, imaginando, una teleserie que dan en versión **Harmony**, ya que se trata de dos mejores amigos, y que la chica está enamorada de su confidente ¡Me encanta, aún así lo estoy pensando ya que muy fácil no es y la teleserie tiene unos cuantas... ¿fallas? que sería complicado escribirlas aquí, ya que he leído otros fanfics que tiene esa trama, y es mejor cada uno con su idea y lo menos parecido a otra. Eso creo yo :).

Si han leído hasta aquí, Gracias... y... **DEJEN REVIEWS. **Es la única manera de saber si les gusta o no mi pequeño fanfic... Aunque a pesar de eso agradezco a las personas que han agregado mi historia a su Lista de Alarma, (no me acuerdo como se llama en este momento xD), pero me gustaría que me escribieran un poco también... :)

Saluudos a todas/os las/los que me leen.

HHrldg.Black.


	3. Capítulo 3

Los personajes, lugares, etc. Pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a todo aquel que haya comprado derechos.

"Tras la Amistad"

_Por: HHrldg.Black_

**¡Para las/os Ilusas/os como yo, que creemos en esta magnífica pareja ! **

**Capítulo 2: " Algo me está pasando y...no sé qué es. "**

Besarla le estaba causando un millón de sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas por él. Una mezcla de felicidad, emoción, ganas de reír,…como también sentía deseo de no separarse de ella. Tenerla para él, y nadie más. Sólo ellos dos. Perdidos en la inmensidad del mundo mágico, volver cuando se les dé la gana. Pero ellos estando juntos. Por siempre.

La ausencia de aire en sus pulmones se hizo notoria y tuvieron que separarse, al abrir los ojos, Harry tuvo el presentimiento que Hermione quería lo mismo que él. Pero un segundo más tarde, cuando ambos tomaron conciencia de lo que habían hecho se separaron. Sorprendidos y temerosos de lo que había pasado. Sorprendidos por el hecho de besar a su mejor amiga/o. Temerosos por lo que ambos habían sentido mientras.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió, y dio paso a Hagrid, que los miraba sonriendo.

-¿Ya se han reconciliado? Salí cuando Harry se acercó, ya saben, no quería interrumpir… bueno ¿y¿Son amigos otra vez?

Ambos se habían sonrojado, Harry le lanzó una mirada, preguntándose si eran amigos de nuevo. Pero Hermione no dio indicios de poder hablar, así que él tomó la palabra.

-Si…ya somos…amigos, de nuevo. Los mejores amigos.-añadió con una sonrisa en el rostro mirando como Hermione se la devolvía tímidamente.

OoOoOo

Ron estaba contento de que sus amigos se volvieran a hablar. Hasta de los había dicho.

-_¡Al fin volvieron a ser los de antes! Ya me estaba hartando. Un tiempo con uno, el otro con el otro. Ahora te entiendo, Hermione. Una verdadera tortura. Sin saber con quien estar sin que el otro se moleste._

La pregunta del por qué la había besado, aún seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, quizás fue la emoción del momento, pero… entonces eso no explicaría el por qué sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella cada vez que la veía. Sólo había pasado un día desde aquel beso y ya se estaba escapando de sus manos la situación, y Hermione no había hablado con él sobre eso. Él tampoco le había contado a Ron.

OoOoOo

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Acabamos de almorzar y no hay clases en todo el resto de la tarde…eso si es vida. –dijo acomodándose en el césped y usando la sombra del árbol para que el sol no le llegase.

-No lo sé… ¿Qué les apetece?-preguntó Harry, sentándose al lado de Hermione, ambos apoyando su espalda en el tronco de su árbol favorito.

-No hacer nada-murmuró Ron con los ojos cerrados.

Harry miró a Hermione, que a su vez lo miraba a él. Sintió algo en el estómago cuando la miró, pero lo ignoró. Inconcientemente bajó la vista hasta sus labios y cuando se dio cuenta ya se había acercado a ella, rozándolos con los suyos.

Sintió algo como una descarga eléctrica al tocar sus labios. Y le ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior. Sensaciones que lo hacían sentir feliz. Pero no pasó a más de un roce, ya que luego abrió los ojos, al sentir que Hermione lo había separado poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él, se dio cuenta que era porque Ron había comenzado a hablar. La miró, ella estaba sonrojada, seguramente igual él.

No entendía por qué le pasaban esos lapsos, en realidad, no eran lapsos… le ocurría todo el tiempo. ¡Hasta cuando Hermione no estaba a su lado, él quería estar con ella!

Quizás sólo sea la amistad.

¿La amistad te hace querer besar a tu amiga?

¿La amistad te hace sentir algo en el estómago cuando la ves?

¿La amistad te hace sonreír cuando la ves estudiando?

¿Cuando te mira?

Estaba confundido y no sabía lo que le ocurría.

OoOoOo

Nunca había sabido cómo demostrar efecto, pero aún así había besado a su mejor amiga. Aún así se había dejado llevar por el impulso, estando su otro mejor amigo presente. Fue una suerte que estuviera cansado y con los ojos cerrados, porque sino…Hubiese sido atacado por el bombardeo de preguntas que él le haría si supiera.

Le era extraño todo aquello, tan extraño que sintió miedo. Miedo por ser su mejor amiga la fuente de sus sensaciones. Por necesitarla a ella. Por querer besarla a ella.

Y no a otra chica.

Antes no se lo hubiese imaginado, el curso anterior él había tenido _algo_ con Cho Chang, algo totalmente distinto de lo que le ocurría con su amiga. Realmente no se podría comparar algo así.

El año anterior, él le pedía consejos a Hermione, consejos de cómo tratar a una chica. Este año lo estaba haciendo por su cuenta.

Impulsivo.

Eso había sido todo. Nada de sentimientos involucrados. ¿Por Hermione¿Por su mejor amiga?. No podría ocurrir. Las cosas cambiarían. El trío se separaría si las cosas llegaran a no funcionar. Y… ¿Querría que cambiasen?

OoOoOo

-¿Harry¿Harry?

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido

-No reaccionabas¿estás bien?-preguntó la castaña con preocupación.

Harry la miró fijamente, y sonrió. Le sonrió tiernamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Aunque de pronto, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Recordó lo que había estado pensando en todo el día. No podía dejar que las cosas lleguen más allá. ¡Había besado a su mejor amiga! Debía ponerle fin a todo lo que ocurría entre ellos. Ya que no sólo era él. Hermione le había correspondido., y eso algo tendría que significar ¿no?... No se detuvo a pensar en lo que Hermione pudiera sentir por él.

Otro error.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco ante la repentina seriedad que Harry había adoptado para con ella.

-¿Terminaste Ron?-preguntó el ojiverde

Ron bostezó. –Apenas llevo el título y tres palabras extras. "Se utiliza para…"

Harry rió. En cambio, Hermione siguió mirándolo extrañada.

Durante la tarde las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, Harry con un poco de suerte le había dirigido la palabra, y eso la inquietaba. Había pensado que algo entre ellos había cambiado, pero al parecer no. O cambiado para peor.

-Creo…que saldré un momento

Se sentía mal, inconscientemente había albergado la esperanza de que Harry pudiera sentir algo por ella. Porque entonces ¿A que se debía aquel beso?

Harry no era de jugar con las personas. Claro que no. Lo que si es que era… impulsivo.

Un impulso. Solo eso había sido. Nada más. La decepción la inundo poco a poco. Quería desahogarse pero ¿con quien? No tenía otro amigo de confianza que Harry y Ron. Harry no podría y Ron… Con Ron no era tan…unidos como para contarle algo de…pedirle consejos de chicos.

-Hola Hermione...

La soñadora voz de Luna inundó sus oídos. Desde el año anterior, Luna Lovegood se había acercado a ellos. Apoyando a Harry y deseándole suerte a Ron.

-Hola Luna…

-Me he enterado que haz arreglado las cosas con Harry... Me alegro mucho la verdad-añadió la rubia con una sonrisa.

Harry... la sola mención de su nombre le hacia recordar lo que había ocurrido. De lo bien que se había sentido mientras el la besaba. Y la reacción que tuvo él cuando ella le correspondió. Tuvo la sensación de que algo había ocurrido. Le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder impedir que la decepción y tristeza de los buenos recuerdos se reflejara en su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Luna… por favor no le cuentes a Nadie…-musitó antes de salir a dar un paseo a las orillas del lago, confesándole a Luna lo que le atormentaba. Todo lo que entre ellos había ocurrido. Todo lo que había pasado entre Harry y ella.

OoOoOo

-Harry-lo llamó con decisión.

-jaque-pronunció Ron sonriendo con autosuficiencia

-Harry-volvió a insistir

-Espera, Hermione. Está intentando derrotarme, pero no podrá-dijo el pelirrojo

Harry bufó

-Harry-lo llamó por tercera vez.

-¿Qué?-dijo molesto.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-No puedo ahora.

-Harry…

-No

Hermione lo miró con furia. Un minuto la estaba besando, al otro sonriendo al volver a ser amigos, el tercero queriendo besarse nuevamente, al cuarto Harry la trataba con indiferencia, y ahora, Se molestaba cuando ella quería hablar con él. ¡No podía besarla cuando se le diera la gana¿Acaso no había aprendido nada cuando estuvieron peleados?

Lo tomó de un brazo con fuerza, lo arrastró hacia fuera de la sala común y de la misma forma lo adentró a un aula vacía.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó él con brusquedad.

-¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡No quiero volver a discutir contigo! Pero no me queda otro remedio, Harry. ¡me tratas como se te da la maldita gana!

-¡No me hables así!

-Eres tú el que me trata así.-dijo con furia, ya no pudiendo retenerla más.- ¿Por qué ya no me hablas?

-te estoy hablando.

-¡No seas…¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

-Pues sí, si lo sé

-¿y qué es? Dijiste que querías que te perdonara...-dijo ella-Dijiste que…me habías echado de menos…Que…-respiró pesadamente-¡Me tratas con indiferencia y eso me duele¡¿No entendiste nada de lo que te dije aquella vez?!

-¡No se trata de eso!-exclamó. Se acercó a ella lentamente.-Algo me está pasando… ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!... Esto no debe ocurrir. Yo… -estaban tan cerca… tanto que podía sentir su aroma, ansiaba volver a besarla, volver a tocar con delicadeza los suaves labios de ella.-Yo…-susurró.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Gente! Lo siento, pero tenía unos trabajos del colegio para hacer y no me fué posible actualizar...

¡Muchas gracias a : **Sofi Potter**, **kren**, **Ilona Potter**, **miapottergranger**, **Dragon Hearth**, **anassie** y **Camili.manina **por dejarme reviews!. Espero que les guste este cap :), pronto el siguiente y último :D. Saludos!

HHrldg.Black.


	4. Capítulo 4

Los personajes, lugares, etc. Pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a todo aquel que haya comprado derechos.

"Tras la Amistad"

_Por: HHrldg.Black_

**Para todos aquellos que creen en esta hermosa pareja.**

**Último capítulo y Final. 4: "Porque besarse no es de amigos"**

_-¡No se trata de eso!-exclamó. Se acercó a ella lentamente.-Algo me está pasando… ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!... Esto no debe ocurrir. Yo… -estaban tan cerca… tanto que podía sentir su aroma, ansiaba volver a besarla, volver a tocar con delicadeza los suaves labios de ella.-Yo…-susurró._

-Tú…-susurró ella.

Y ya no pudieron más. Se dejaron llevar al sentirse tan cerca. Se besaron con mayor intensidad que la primera vez. Volviendo a sentir lo que él había querido evitar. Cuando se dieron cuenta que el aire era vital para poder vivir, se separaron un par de centímetros.

-¿Lo ves?-susurró Harry con la respiración agitada.- Esto no debería…-Se acercó nuevamente a ella y la besó lentamente sintiendo como ella le correspondía de igual forma.-…suceder…

Se separaron y esta vez, Harry lo hizo más notorio. Se separó hasta llegar a un asiento, no muy lejos de ella.

-tenemos que hablar de esto-murmuró y ella asintió con la cabeza.- Yo… No sé lo que me pasa, siento… siento…-desvió la vista para mirar los estantes y demás asientos ¿Qué era lo que sentía, precisamente?

Ella lo entendió. O eso creyó. Él no la quería como ella a él… Él no la amaba como ella a él.

-Sea lo que sea…-dijo intentando con éxito ocultar su decepción.-…no es bueno el ignorar a la otra persona.

-ya me he dado cuenta-murmuró.

OoOoOo

Al otro día todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque… bueno a decir verdad, con unas significativas miradas demás.

La hora de cenar había llegado y la mayoría de los alumnos en Hogwarts ya estaban sentados y comiendo todo lo que tenían frente a ellos.

-Hermione¿Parkinson no ha intentado nada aún? Porque déjame decirte que como la dejaste el otro día frente a todos, fue humillante, y no creo que se quede sin hacer nada…-comentó el pelirrojo.

-No…es extraño la verdad, con suerte la veo ahora…-respondió la chica

-No entiendo que tiene en tu contra-dijo Harry

-Ni yo…-murmuró ella sonriendo.

De pronto se escuchó un raro sonido que se extendió por todo el Gran Comedor. Todos se miraron, como si con ello descubrieran a qué se debía. Pero un segundo más tarde, la voz de una chica fue escuchada por todos.

-¿Estás segura¡Ni siquiera le haz preguntado!

-¿que es eso?-preguntó Ron en un susurro

-Parece una especie de…grabación-ambos miraron a Hermione, esperando que ella le diera la respuesta correcta, pero se sorprendieron al verla, ya que contrariamente a lo que ellos pensaban, se encontraba aparentemente congelada. Abrieron la boca para preguntarle que le sucedía, pero una voz, diferente a la anterior, se escuchó alta y clara que retumbó a lo largo del salón.

-¿Y cómo quieres que le pregunte, eh¡es obvio, Luna!

Todos giraron para mirar a la mesa de Ravenclaw, y buscaron con la mirada a Luna Lovegood, que parecía, a los ojos de Harry y Ron, tan congelada como Hermione.

-Claro que no lo es, los sentimientos de alguien nunca son obvios¿está bien?, sólo debes preguntarle, eres su mejor amiga ¿no?

-si lo soy, pero no le puedo preguntar así como así.

A pesar de que las voces que escuchaban claramente no se podía identificar de quien era la segunda voz. Las personas en el Gran Comedor habían dejado de comer y escuchaban atentos y en silencio.

-Si puedes-continuó la rubia Ravenclaw

-¡Que no¿Cómo crees? Oh si, claro¿y si le pregunto todo de una vez? Algo como: "¿Qué tal Harry¿Sabes? Me preguntaba si sientes lo mismo que yo por ti, es decir, si te gusto." ¿Estará bien?-de oyó la voz decir irónicamente.

Nuevamente los estudiantes giraron, pero esta vez en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, y mas específicamente para mirar al chico de ojos verdes y cicatriz en forma de rayo, Harry Potter.

-¿Qué?-susurró éste sin entender con claridad.

-Le gustas a esa chica-le contestó Ron de igual forma y con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Volvieron a mirar a su mejor amiga, que a su vez, los miraba completamente… ¿asustada?

Harry no comprendía… ¿por qué estaba así?

-Claro que así no, sólo pregúntale…-en ese preciso instante Hermione se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo para salir de allí. Y con los ojos bien abiertos y asombrados las personas que se encontraban sin comer siguieron escuchando el fin de la grabación.-…como tu mejor amigo que es, Hermione.

OoOoOo

Hermione estaba petrificada su mayor secreto, que sólo se había permitido compartir con su mejor amiga, Luna. Había sido revelado y todo Hogwarts lo había escuchado.

¿Qué haría ahora¿Cómo lo miraría a la cara? Podría inventar algo, claro, pero el hecho de haber salido corriendo ¿Cómo explicarlo?

Se tomó el rostro con las manos y luego se despeinó el cabello. Estaba en un gran aprieto.

Enfrentar a la persona que te gusta y confesarle de una vez que lo que escuchó en el Gran Comedor no tiene ni una pizca de mentira y que esa conversación si había sucedido, no era fácil.

Justo cuando estaban tan bien, cuando él le había confesado que sentía algo extraño, él se había enterado que ella lo quería.

¿Qué haría¿Qué haría? Había perdido a su mejor amigo con aquella involuntaria confesión. Nunca le había importado la opinión que lo demás pudieran tener sobre ella, pero Harry no era cualquier persona. Y mucho menos para ella. La opinión de él si le importaba. Y tal vez, demasiado.

La sola idea de no volver a tenerlo cerca, de su vista clavada en ella nunca más, de las conversaciones por las noches, que si él no la perdonaba no volverían a tener. Perdonarla por haberlo traicionado. Traicionado sintiendo hacia él algo distinto y contrario a la amistad. Sentir querer abrazarlo cuando sólo quisiera sentir su aroma, y no tener que recurrir a los métodos de "amigos" para hacerlo. Cuando tiempo había tenido que soportar todo aquello, cuantas miradas, cuantos abrazos, y cuantas palabras, había tenido que aguantar, bajo el simple rol de mejor amiga. Traicionándolo, pero no completamente, ya que cuando él necesitaba algún consejo, ella era la que siempre estaba allí. Con él. Como debe ser. Apoyándolo, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo…Amándolo en secreto.

Secreto que había sido descubierto y ahora era sabido por todos…incluso por él.

Una solitaria lágrimas corrió por su mejilla, justo en el momento en el cual Luna llegaba y le decía que todo estaría bien.

OoOoOo

Debía tranquilizarse, Ron estaba a su lado tratando de hacerlo comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Pero era inútil. ¿Hermione¿Dónde estaría ahora? Todo indicaba que era verdad aquella grabación. ¿No es así? Pero…le era complicado asumir que le gustaba a su mejor amiga. Comprendió el por qué ella correspondía a sus besos. Y se sintió mal. Mal porque ella tenía una firma razón y él… ¿la tenía?

-Harry,…te estoy hablando.

-¿Dónde estará Hermione?-pronunció en voz alta, sin darse cuenta

-No lo sé-respondió su amigo, aparentemente sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta.-Pero Luna se fue con ella, es lo más probable-añadió Ron.-¿Quieres verla¿Qué le dirás? También es mi amiga y no quiero que la dañes.

Ron había madurado con el tiempo y de eso no había duda. Harry no respondió, no pensaba herirla¿quería verla? si, la necesitaba. Y… ¿Qué le diría? Eso aún no lo sabía. Se imaginó caminando hacia ella después de encontrarla con lágrimas en sus mejillas, le tomaría el rostro con sus manos, se acercaría y… sacudió su cabeza moviéndola negativamente, para alejar ese repentino pensamiento.

-¿Sabes por donde se fue?-le preguntó a Ron decidido.

OoOoOo

-Harry no me querrá ver nunca más…-susurró con amargura, apenas se le escuchaba por tener su rostro refugiado en sus manos.

-No digas tonterías, Hermione-le dijo su rubia amiga suavemente-Te quiere y eres su amiga, no te dejará ir así como así...

-Hermione…-dijo una voz.

Ambas se giraron. Harry caminaba hacia la castaña y se inclinaba para quedar a su altura.

-No llores…-susurró él, secándole las lágrimas de sus mejillas.-No me gusta verte llorar…

-Lo siento...-murmuró ella-Yo… entiendo que tú…está bien, de verdad, sólo sigamos siendo…amigos… ¿está bien?

Pero él negó con la cabeza y un inmenso dolor se apoderó de ella. No pudo contener más y las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos con intensidad. Se levantó y lo miró tratando de contenerse.

-¿Por qué?-susurró con un dolor que desgarró su alma y el de Harry también.-Todo puede seguir igual…nada cambiaría, te lo prometo, Harry-el hilo de voz se quebró. Al mismo tiempo en el que Harry la abrazaba con fuerza.

-No llores, Hermione… No quise... Te quiero…

-Pero entonces por qué... Yo…-Seguía llorando, pero ella por mas que quisiera no lo podía evitar, las lagrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos sin su consentimiento.

-Porque… besarse no es de amigos…-susurró antes de apoderarse de los labios que lo volvían loco.

* * *

¡Hola! gente, lo siento, mucho de verdad. No he tenido tiempo, he tenido que salir y no me fué posible actualizar y ahoram que estoy libre aprovecho. Me gustaría saber cómo ha estado este cap. La idea, cuando lo escribí, fué sacada del capítulo de una serie. Ojalá les haya gustado, y... **DEJEN REVIEWS**. Sólo así sabré en qué puedo mejorar aún. 

¡Muchas Gracias a : **Camili.manina**, **Lilo Potter-Granger**, **Ilona Potter** y **Ruby P. Black**, que me han dejado su comentario en el capítulo anterior!

De aquí, volveré en cuanto tenga una nueva historia, quízás sea un one-shot :). Por cierto¿Alguien sabe cómo puedo participar en los desafíios del foro de LaParejaDelFénix?. Si alguien sabe algo, por favor dejarlo en su review, se lo agradecería un montón.

Saludos... ¡Nos leemos!.

HHrldg.Black.


End file.
